


The Perfect Present

by Wolfytoons31



Series: One Piece x Reader [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, One Piece AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31
Summary: Christmas Special with Shanks (This was posted on Wattpad and Deviantart)





	The Perfect Present

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a pervert I'm just passionate about romance hahaha

Shanks sat in his office bored, and tired. He wanted to go home, but of course he can after all he was the boss of his own Mafia gang. The only reason he forced himself to stay was because he already missed out on so much important information. See lately, other gangs started to take their territory an gain more power. The more he let things slide the larger the problem will become until it's too late. This was normal in every day mafia life. It was common. He just wished it wasn't always that serious sometimes so that he may slack off. Sure he loved the danger that comes with his life, but he was getting a little older. Although he hates to admit it. The only thing making him soft and lazy was the thought of you. Ever since he met you he's been the happiest man on earth. You already accepted him the way he is. Including his dangerous job as a Mafia boss. Right now his thoughts landed on you. It was almost midnight. Christmas day will be arriving in a few seconds. He wondered what you would be doing all alone. Sometimes he hated himself for being lazy on a special holiday.

Five minutes into midnight and the meeting was finally over. Shanks made sure to let everyone have the day off if they wanted after planning things out. A heavy sigh escapes him as he makes his way to the back seat of his car to be driven home. Upon arrival he sees the Christmas tree just outside the window. The shimmering fire from the fireplace. The house lighting seemed dimmed from his angle. Shanks turns to his chauffer and pats his shoulder with a smile. 

"Merry Christmas." He chirps. His driver nods wishing him the same.

The red haired man opens his door and drops his coat on the rack in the corner before dusting himself off from the snow. He hears a jingle once he closes the door. Obviously it was you, yet he was puzzled. A brow arches from the sound curious what you have in store for him. He approaches the kitchen seeing dinner prepared to be served and eaten. You approach from behind and pounce on his back giddy.

"Honey~!" You sing. Shanks couldn't help but laugh at your bubbly attitude. He turns around holding your hands to find you in a sexy Santa outfit. A red dress with white fluff on the hems. Black gloves running up to your arms, black knee high boots, black stockings, a chocker with a bell and reindeer antlers with bells on them. 

"What are you wear?" He chortles amused. You pout embarrassed.

"I-I'm wearing a Christmas outfit just for you. It's…suppose to be sexy." You shrink a little looking down. Your face flushed. More importantly you felt like a fool failing to impress him. Shanks could only awe at your adorableness. You always were a good hearted, shy woman. That's why he loves you. Always thinking of others and so humble.

"Well you look more than sexy. You look cute." He kisses your cheek making you shudder. Your body starting to get hot and red from embarrassment. You tried to change the subject.

"I-I made us dinner. Merry Christmas love." You pull away to grab a plate already served. You show it to him like a child feeling pride for your creation. He could not stop fawning over your. He takes the plate a sets it aside to lean down and whisper in your ear.

"I'd rather have you for dinner." You shudder again giving a slight squeak. He takes this opportunity to wrap an arm around your waist and lift you into his arms bridal style. You cling onto him with a yelp. Your eyes may have automatically closed, but Shanks took the liberty of kissing your hard and long. He's waited all day to come home and spend tonight and perhaps tomorrow with you. You loosen up entangling your fingers through his red locks returning the kiss with just as much. You missed him also and to you that was the best present. To have him here with you. The both of you pull away for air. Shanks grins devilishly.

"Now let's go upstairs. I'd like to open up my present in the bedroom." You being clueless tilt your head confused as he carries you upstairs.

"But the presents are all down here I don't...oh." You realize what he meant and you curled up embarrassed at your stupidity. Shanks obviously didn't mind. He loves every part of you and tonight is going to show you how much he loves you. The bells will definitely be jingling all night. You two won't be able to tell if Santa was coming or not.


End file.
